1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to methods and systems for monitoring data storage networks, and more particularly, to a computer-based method and system for determining performance information for components and/or connections of a data storage network and for displaying in a user interface the performance information in an animated fashion that effectively shows a user on a single screen or display the operating status of the data storage network.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a growing number of companies, planning and managing data storage is critical to their day-to-day business and any downtime or even delays can result in lost revenues and decreased productivity. Increasingly, these companies are utilizing data storage networks, such as storage area networks (SANs), to control data storage costs as these networks allow sharing of network components and infrastructure while providing high availability of data. While managing a small network may be relatively straightforward, most networks are complex and include many components and data pathways from multiple vendors, and the complexity and the size of the data storage networks continue to increase when a company's need for data storage grows and additional components are added to the network.
Generally, a data storage network is a network of interconnected computers, data storage devices, and the interconnection infrastructure that allows data transfer, e.g., optical fibers and wires that allow data to be transmitted and received from a network device along with switches, routers, hubs, and the like for directing data in the network. For example, a typical SAN may utilize an interconnect infrastructure based on Fibre Channel standards that includes connecting cables each with a pair of 1 or 2 gigabit per second capacity optical fibers for transmitting and for receiving data and switches with multiple ports connected to the fibers and processors and applications for managing operation of the switch. SANs also include servers, such as servers running client applications including data base managers and the like, and storage devices that are linked by the interconnect infrastructure. SANs allow data storage and data paths to be shared with all of the data being available to all of the servers and other networked components.
Despite the significant improvements in data storage provided by data storage networks, performance can become degraded in a number of ways. For example, performance may suffer when a network is deployed with few data paths to a storage device relative to the amount of data traffic. In a large SAN, the flow of data is concentrated in Inter-Switch Links (ISLs), and these connections are often the first connections that saturate with data. Also, performance may be degraded when a data path includes devices, such as switches, connecting cable or fiber, and the like, that are mismatched in terms of throughput capabilities, as performance is reduced to that of the lowest performing device. Further, even if the data paths and devices were originally planned to optimize the bandwidth of each critical data path and of device capabilities within the data paths, changes in usage patterns, such as archiving of data and deployment of new applications, and in network devices may significantly alter performance of the network.
A common measurement of performance is utilization, which is typically determined by comparing the throughput capacity of a device or data path with the actual or measured throughput at a particular time, e.g., 1.5 gigabits per second measured throughput in a 2 gigabit per second fiber is 75 percent utilization. Hence, an ongoing and challenging task facing network administrators is managing a network so as to avoid underutilization (i.e., wasted throughput capacity) and also to avoid overutilization (i.e., saturization of the capacity of a data path or network device). These performance conditions can occur simultaneously in different portions of a single network such as when one data path is saturated while other paths have little or no traffic. Underutilization can be corrected by altering data paths to direct more data traffic over the low traffic paths, and overutilization can be controlled by redirecting data flow, changing usage patterns such as by altering the timing of data archiving and other high traffic usages, and/or by adding additional capacity to the network. To properly manage and tune network performance including utilization, monitoring tools are needed for providing performance information for an entire network to a network administrator in a timely and useful manner.
The number and variety of devices that can be connected in a data storage network such as a SAN are often so large that it is very difficult for a network administrator to monitor and manage the network. Network administrators find themselves confronted with networks having dozens of servers connected to hundreds or even thousands of storage devices over multiple connections, e.g., via many fibers and through numerous switches. Understanding the physical layout or topology of the network is difficult enough, but network administrators are also responsible for managing for optimal performance and availability and proactively detecting and reacting to potential failures. Such network administration requires performance monitoring, and the results of the monitoring need to be provided in a way that allows the administrator to easily and quickly identify problems, such as underutilization and overutilization of portions of a network.
Unfortunately, existing network monitoring tools fail to meet all the needs of network administrators. Monitoring tools include tools for discovering the components and topology of a data storage network. The discovered network topology is then displayed to an administrator on a graphical user interface (GUI). While the topology display or network map provides useful component and interconnection information, there is typically no useful information provided regarding the performance of the network. If any information is provided, it is usually displayed in a static manner that may or may not be based on real time data. For example, some monitoring tools display an icon as enlarged for components with higher utilization, which depending on the size of the network may be difficult to identify for an administrator monitoring tens to thousands of paths and components. More typical monitoring tools only provide performance information in reports and charts that show utilization or other performance information for devices in the network at various times. These tools are not particularly useful for determining the present or real time usage of a network as an administrator is forced to sift through many lines and pages of a report or through numerous charts to identify problems and bottlenecks and often have to look at multiple reports or charts at the same time to find degradation of network performance.
Hence, there remains a need for methods and systems for generating performance information for a data storage network and for then providing such performance information to network administrators in a timely and user-friendly manner that facilitates monitoring and managing the network to enhance performance, such as by controlling underutilization and overutilization of components or data paths. Preferably, such methods and systems would provide a single display of the performance information that would allow an administrator to quickly match performance information with particular network components and/or data paths to more effectively manage network operations. Further, preferably such methods and systems would provide real time performance information for a network and would require minimal training of network administrators.